The New Guy
by Hybrid567
Summary: It’s just a normal year again at Twilight Town high. Well not really. Squalls halfbrother recently moved in and he’s made things... Different. RoxasXNamine KairiXSora and OletteXOC R&R please.
1. Introductions

_Summary: It's just a normal year again in Twilight Town… Well not really. Squall's half-brother recently moved in and he's made things… Different.  
(RoxasXNamine KairiXSora and OlletteXNewCharacter_)  
-  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Come on you're gonna be late!" Squall slammed a pillow down on his half brother's face.

A boy who looked like a younger Squall only with golden-red hair and without the scar jolted up.

"I'm up, I'm up! Jeez, give a guy a break!" He sighed and stood up.

Squall walked out of the room "Hurry up, I can't be late for the first day of school and I'm not letting you make me late."

The boy stood up and changed into a gray t-shirt with a picture of a wolf's head on it and put on a pair of jeans.

He ran down stairs and fell when he missed a stair. "Ow…" Squall helped him up and laughed.

"Smooth one Erik." Squall said with a smile on his face.

Erik punched his brother in the stomach and grabbed his bag. "Come on."

Squall grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Erik sighed as he walked out of the house. "I get out of Boot camp and now I have to go to a boarding school."

When they arrived everyone was giving weird looks at Erik. He just shrugged it off and walked inside.

Erik walked to his room and a spiky brown haired boy wearing a black long sleeved shirt and red pants. "Hey I'm Sora." Sora held out his hand to shake and Erik said "Name's Erik." Erik shook Sora's hand and put his bag down.

Sora pulled out some books. "You're new aren't you."

Erik nodded. "It's that obvious isn't it?" They both laughed and grabbed their stuff. "I've got science first." Erik said. Sora made 'you're-screwed' face "You're unlucky, Mr.Eltarin teaches that class. He bitches for hours about how 'kids today' don't care about science." Erik laughed.

Erik and Sora left the dorm room and a spiky, blond haired boy wearing a white t-shirt and jeans met them. "Hey Roxas this is Erik." Erik just said. "Yo." Roxas gave him a 'what-the-hell' look. "Oookay." Erik laughed. "What's up?" Roxas sighed. "English class." Roxas sighed as the three walked down the hall.

While walking they bumped into three girls… Well Sora ran into them. After helping Sora up Erik said. "Sorry about the witless wonder." The girls giggled. One had blond hair, one had deep red hair and the other had brown hair. The blond girl was wearing a white t-shirt, a sky blue unzipped sweater and a azure blue skirt. The red-haired girl was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans and the brown haired girl (Who Erik seemed to be paying the most attention to) wore a pink shirt and a **very** pink skirt.

Erik smiled and said. "Hi, I'm Squall's brother Erik." The red-haired girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Kairi." Roxas said quietly to Erik. "Sora likes her." Sora hit Roxas in the back of the head and said in a whiny voice. "Shut up!" Sora and Kairi blushed at Roxas' comment. The blond girl said. "Roxas don't be such a jerk. I'm Namine, nice to meet you Erik."

Roxas glared at Namine, who growled at him making him back down. Erik laughed but Roxas glared at him. "Is he always like this?" The brown haired girl laughed. "Yeah, by the way. I'm Ollette." Erik smiled and turned slightly red. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Science and Music Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts One or Two except for my copies. And I don't any of the songs/product brands or crap like that

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Erik arrived at his science class, he was "lucky" enough to hear one of Mr.Eltarin's speeches about how 'kids today ' don't care about science.

Erik took a seat next to two silver-haired guys. One was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

The other was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and camouflage pants.

"Hey I'm Riku" said the one with the yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"That's Hayner." Hayner nodded at Erik.

"Mr.Eltarin'll just blab on and on about this till class ends."

"The good thing is he won't give us homework either." Erik smiled. "I'm Erik."

After science, Erik had music, one of his favorite classes.

He played guitar and sang so he would usually get good grades in music.

When he arrived Sora and Roxas were there and arguing about something. "I'm not going too! Roxas, shut up!"

Sora seemed really annoyed while Roxas was trying to get him to do something.

"Come on, dude you know you wanna ask her out." Erik laughed. "What's up?"

Sora sighed. "Roxas is trying to get me to ask Kairi out."

Roxas laughed. "Well it's better than you being a stalker." Erik ignored the rest of the conversation and sat down.

The teacher, Mrs.Letrin, walked in and said. "Hello class, first things first. Who can play an instrument."

Erik's hand shot up along with Sora's, Roxas' and Riku's.

"Sora, what instrument do you play?" Sora looked extremely proud as he said. "The drums." The teacher smiled.

"Good. What about you Roxas?" Roxas said. "Electric and Acoustic guitar."

The teacher nodded and pointed to Riku. "You already know, I play bass."

The teacher smiled and pointed to Erik. "Guitar and I sing." The teacher scratched her chin.

"I don't think we've heard you play, could you please come up to the front of the class."

Erik stood up and grabbed an electric guitar.

"The rest of you. Riku, Roxas, Sora. Come up here and play a song with him."

The four talked for a minute about what to play and decided on 'The Adventure' By 'Angels and Airwaves'

Roxas started playing the beginning and Erik and Riku joined in.

Sora waited for his part to begin and sat ready with his drumsticks in hand.

They broke into the actual song and Erik began singing.

"I wanna have the same last dream again. The one where I wake up and I'm alive."

Erik was nervous while singing because the whole class was looking at him.

To concentrate better he closed his eyes while he sang.

When the song ended, the class was applauding and cheering. Sora smiled when he saw Kairi cheering. Riku was bowing and blowing kisses to the girls in the class until Erik punched him in the arm.

The teacher sent them back to their seats and talked about how they could improve.

Then the bell rang. "Wahoo! Lunch time!" Riku ran out of the room and Roxas said. "He has problems."

When they reached the cafeteri, they sat at a table with Kairi, Riku, Olette, Namine and Hayner

Sora sat next to Kairi and Roxas (who kept nudging him). Roxas sat next to Sora and Namine.

Erik sat next to Hayner and Olette. "Hey Erik." Olette said. "Why weren't you here last year?"

Erik sighed. "Long story, short version. I got expelled from my first school in Traverse Town and I got sent to Boot camp."

Roxas interrupted. "What did you do?"

Erik sighed. "I was getting to that. I got in a fight with someone and got kicked out."

Sora swallowed some of his pizza and said. "That sucks."

Erik looked down. "Yeah..."

Olette patted him on the back and he blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I asked."

Erik smiled. "It's okay, you guys have a right to know."

Erik ate his pizza while the others talked.

Sora took a deep breath and asked Kairi. "Do you want to go see a movie after class today?"

Kairi smiled and said. "Sure I'll meet you at six o' clock."

_It's a miracle_ Roxas thought_ Sora got a date!_


	3. Sora's Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts One or Two except for my copies. And I don't any of the songs/product brands or crap like that -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was frantically preparing for his date while Erik sat on his bed watching hockey.

"Should I get her something? What do you think Erik?"

Erik sighed. "Flowers, Chocolate, that kind of bull."

Sora nodded frantically. "Chocolate! Why didn't I think of that!" Sora grabbed a toblorone "They're her favorite."

Erik raised an eyebrow at Sora. "How do you know that? Actually don't answer that."

Sora was running around the messy dorm room frantically when someone knocked at the door.

Erik yelled at the door. "Come in! It's open!"

Roxas walked in the room. "Hey Sora, you called and said you needed a ride. Cool, hockey."

Roxas sat down in a chair and said "Who's winning?"

"The Twilight Wonders, winnin' by two."

Sora walked out of the washroom and said "Come on Roxas!"

Roxas walked out the door with Sora and said "Tell me who wins."

When Roxas and Sora reached the car Roxas said. "Get in lover-boy."

Sora frowned. "At least I have the guts to ask Kairi out. You can barely talk to Namine."

Roxas turned red and got really angry. "Get in the damned car!"

Sora got in the back of the car nervously and said. "Sorry..."

Rixas drove Sora to the girls dorm building to pick up Kairi. After they picked up Kairi, Roxas dropped Kairi and Sora off at the Cinema.

"I'll pick you guys up later." Roxas said as he drove off.

Sora smiled and gave Kairi the toblorone.

She smiled and said. "Thanks. Which theater are we going to?"

Sora checked the tickets that he bought online and said. "Four."

Kairi nodded and said. "Okay."

Back at the dorm room Erik was still watching hockey when a fuse malfunctioning caused the school a power outage.

"Oh crap." Erik grabbed a flash light and started walking through the school when he bumped into someone and fell.

"Ow! Damnit!" Erik rubbed his head and stood up.

It turned out to be Olette that bumped in to him. "Sorry Erik. Namine is looking in the girls building for a fuse box and I thought I'd look here."

Erik nodded in understanding and said. "I'll help." Suddenly the lights went back on.

Olette smiled. "Looks like Namine found the fuse box."

In the other building Roxas and Namine were by the fuse box. "Thanks for the help Roxas."

Roxas smiled. "No problem. Well, I got to go pick up Sora and Kairi. See you later."

Roxas left the building and got into his car. He picked up Sora and Kairi. And Sora appeared extremely happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to get this moving faster and if you think I could change anything just say in your Review. 


	4. Weekend Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts One or Two except for my copies. And I don't any of the songs/product brands or crap like that -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally it was Saturday and the school arranged a trip to the beach. Unluckily for Erik, Riku and Roxas, Sora had volunteered them to play on the local beach stage.

Erik loaded his red electric guitar with a skull sticker on it into the bus. "Thanks alot Sora."

Sora was loading his drums in to the back of the bus and nearly dropped it. "Your welcome!"

Riku put his black bass in the bus and Roxas loaded his blue electric guitar in the bus also.

Riku shot a death glare at Sora and Roxas punched him in the stomach and walked on to the bus.

Sora got on to the bus and sat next to Kairi. "Hi." He smiled at Kairi and she smiled back.

Roxas sat next to Namine without even knowing. "Oh, hi." "Hi."

Erik got on the bus but was tripped by someone when he was looking for a seat. "Ugh, damnit!"

He got up and walked down to the back seat where Riku was. "I can't believe Sora volunteered us for this bull."

Riku sighed. "Lets just get it over with."

When they arrived, Riku, Sora, Roxas and Erik had to set up their instruments while the others were having fun.

Kairi came over with some ice cream for them. "Here guys, it's hot out so I got you some Sea Salt Ice."

The guys ran over and grabbed their ice cream.

Roxas started eating it and said. "Thanks Kairi, this stuff is great!."

After they had their ice cream and set up they went back stage for something.

Olette walked over to Hayner and said "Do you know what they're doing?"

Hayner shook his head. "No idea."

The curtains closed on the stage and five minutes later an announcer said over a microphone.

"Please turn to your attention to the stage where a band from Twilight Town High, 'The Nobodies', will be playing!"

Everyone looked at the stage as the curtain opened revealing Riku, Sora, Roxas and Erik wearing black masks and suits.

Roxas and Erik started playing guitar. Then Riku and Sora started playing.

As soon as Sora started drumming Erik began to sing. "That's the start, the middle and the end. Aren't you glad the universe pretend."

The crowd cheered as they played and when the song ended Erik took his mask off and threw it to the crowd. The others did the same.

Sora started playing the beginning of the next song and the others joined in.

"Come on over, let me watch you let me hold you, let me touch you

right or wrong I should have stayed up 'til the break of dawn ever since our eyes did meet I long to see your eyes surprised me like a moon on a cowboy movie screen I never found out what it means

I must be out of my head it must be something I said so come on I'll waste my life you think I'm out of my head but I'm romantically dead So come on I'll waste my life on you"

Olette cheered loudly. "I love this song!"

Hayner was goofing around with his friend Pence.(A/N I mean running around with shirts over their heads stupid)

After the show Roxas stage dived and nearly broke his arm when nobody caught him.

The rest of the day was just relaxing for the girls and acting stupid for the boys.

Everyone was having a fun time, except Roxas. He was talking to Namine a lot but didn't have the courage to ask her out.

Amazingly enough he managed to on the bus ride home it sounded like, "You-wanna-get-dinner-tommorow?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ending was because of people asking for more RoxasXNamine so here you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes, Hayner and Pence were acting like extreme idiots.  
Review please and thanks for Reading. 


	5. An Enemy, A Game and Some Beer

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts One or Two except for my copies. And I don't any of the songs/product brands or crap like that -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On sunday Erik, Riku and Roxas were hanging out on the roof.

"Hey Riku, where'd you get this beer?" Roxas asked.

Riku grinned, he was obviously drunk. "It doesn't matter... As long as my dad doesn't find out."

Erik dropped his beer. "Okay, I'm outta here."

Roxas laughed and helped Riku up. "Come on drunkie."

Erik walked out of the building and to the parking lot. He got tripped by the same guy who tripped him on the bus, his name was Seifer.

Erik stood up and said. "What the hell?"

Seifer laughed. "We just don't like new guys. Especially not ones that have been expelled bef-urgh"

Erik had kicked him in his 'tender spot' and walked off. "Asshole."

He walked to a building that was kind of a club, but for students.

He walked in and Sora, Kairi, Olette and Namine were sitting around the 51 inch flat screen TV.

"Oh hey guys."

Kairi smiled. "What's up?"

Erik sat down and said. "It's okay. I just kicked some asshole in the crotch. I think he's called Seifer or something."

Sora laughed. "Awesome! That guy's such an ass."

Namine looked around. "Where's Roxas?"

Erik laughed remembering what happened on the roof. "Probably helping Riku, who happens to be drunk, to his room."

Olette gasped. "How did Riku get drunk?"

Erik sighed. "He swiped some beer from his dad."

Olette could barely believe her ears, Riku had never done anything like that. "Wow, really?"

Erik nodded. "Yeah."

Sora looked at Erik and said. "Wanna play Tony Hawk Underground? We've got a PS2 over there and it's the only good game... Plus I'll kick your ass."

Erik smirked. "You can try."

They ran over and played for a few hours, Erik as Bam Margera and Sora as Tony Hawk. While they were playing Sora and Erik kept trying to distract each other while the girls laughed at their immaturity.

Finally they settled the score with Erik coming out on top.

Namine looked at the time and realized she had thirty minutes until her date with Roxas. "Oh no! I have to get ready!"

Erik and Sora looked at each other. "Jeez, Roxas won't care what lipstick you put on... As long as you don't look like a goth."

They both laughed and got hit by Namine. Sora started crying and Erik started cursing.

Kairi laughed. "I geuss it shows how different Sora and Erik are."

Seifer walked in to the room as Namine walked out. "Hey new kid!"

Erik turned to Seifer with an angry look on his face. "What'd you want?"

Seifer smiled. "Just to do this." Seifer punched Erik in the chest and laughed.

Erik clutched his chest and tripped Seifer. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Seifer got up and ran off.

Sora put a hand on Erik's shoulder. "He's got issues... Like his face."

The two guys burst out laughing. "Maybe his hat's too tight!" "Yeah!"

They T.V. for a while but Erik left when Sora and Kairi started kissing. He was never comfortable watching someone make out.

He didn't hear from Roxas but heard from Riku that he came back to the dorm really happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy as hell so I apologize for the delay. I'll update again ASAP. (I've always wanted to say something like that.)

Next Time: It's next Wednesday and it's P.E. class. They're doing struggle battles and Seifer is paired against Erik. 


	6. Struggling' In PE

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts One or Two except for my copies. And I don't any of the songs/product brands or crap like that 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik was going to P.E. he was in a pretty bad mood because he got an e-mail saying that his father was going to visit after Christmas.

When Erik walked in to the change room Riku and Hayner were the only people there. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Riku turned and said. "Nothing much. Hey, why do you look so pissed?"

Erik sighed. "My dad's coming to visit a few weeks after Christmas.

Hayner laughed. "C'mon man, that's like two months away."

Riku scratched his head. "Well its more like one month and two weeks."

Erik sighed and said. "Whatever. He's still coming."

Riku sighed in frustration. "What's the big deal anyway?"

Erik had already changed and walked out of the change room though.

Hayner sighed. "What's wrong with that guy?"

Riku just shrugged.

Erik walked in to the actual gym and Seifer and his crew were there.

There was a purple haired girl wearing a white t-shirt and shorts who appeared to be Seifer's girl friend.

There was a large, dumb looking guy in a red sleevless shirt and black track pants. He had brown hair.

And there was a small boy who obviously skipped quite a few grades. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown baseball cap with "N00b K!ll3r" written on it and glasses shaded yellow. He had a blue t-shirt and shorts on.

Seifer looked over and smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't the new fellow.."

Erik frowned. "You talk like my grandpa."

The boy laughed and Seifer hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up Vivi!"

Vivi rubbed the back of his head with tears in his eyes. "I hate P.E."

The big guy laughed. "P.E.'s my favorite class, y'know?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. _Okay, I'm officially in crazy town,_ he thought.

Seifer smiled. "See Vivi! Rai's got the right idea."

The purple haired girl said something to Seifer. "Good idea Fuu!"

The P.E. teacher Mr.Clarke and his student assistant walked in with the rest of the class.

His student assistant happened to be Squall. Each teacher was able to pick the best student in their senior class to assist them.

Squall wheeled in a cart with struggle sticks in.

The teacher's loud voice boomed through the gym. "Students, today we will start learning how to Struggle!"

Seifer smirked, he already knew.

Mr.Clarke looked around. "Who would like to Struggle first? Ah, Seifer! Who would like to compete against?"

Seifer smiled. "The new kid, and then Roxas."

Mr.Clarke nodded. "Come choose your weapon."

Erik chose a stick that had a hand guard while Seifer picked a club.

"Squall! Set up the score board!"

Squall ran upstairs and on the large Scoreboard it said 'Seifer100, Erik100'

Squall came back down and patted his brother on the back. "Good luck. By the way watch your legs he tries to trip his opponents. Roxas especially knows about that."

Erik and Seifer stepped on to the Struggle platform. Erik got into a fighting stance while Seifer pointed his Struggle club at him.

At the sound of the horn Erik leaped into the air and brought his club down on Seifer's shoulder. Seifer lost 10 points while Erik gained 10.

Seifer made a slash at Eriks feet but Erik back flipped and dodged.

The class cheered while Seifer's friends shouted out insults at Erik, except Vivi who just sat there reading.

Seifer hit Erik across the face making Erik fall to the ground. Erik was losing by 20 points now. "Damn!"

Erik jumped up and blocked another blow from Seifer. He parried and knocked Seifer backwards.

Seifer stumbled but regained balance. He charged at Erik and knocked him to the ground at the edge of the platform.

Erik had 20 points left. Fuu shouted out. "Finish him off!" Roxas and Sora started yelling. "Get up! Get up!"

Erik stayed on the ground and as Seifer brought down his club he rolled away.

He hit Seifer in the side while he was vulnerable and jumped up. Erik hit Seifer in the back of the head and Vivi said. "He deserves that."

Seifer grew angry and charged wildly at Erik. Erik calmly moved out of the way and hit Seifer in the back. He delivered a steady combo and turned the points around.

"One good hit should finish this... Oof!" Erik was knocked back by Seifer. He pushed himself up and his nose was bleeding.

"That hurt." Erik threw his club and it hit Seifer in the face, winning the match.

Erik picked up the club he threw and walked off the platform. His friends cheered for him while Seifer got up and got ready for his match against Roxas.

Roxas sighed as he took the club from Erik. "Good luck."

Erik sat down next to Sora and Vivi. Sora looked at Erik, his nose was bleeding, his right cheek was bruised and he couldn't walk well.

"Are you okay?" Erik looked at him. "I'm okay, I've been through worse."

The horn sounded and Roxas was tripped by Seifer.

Roxas stood up and glared at his opponent. He took his club and smashed Seifer's ribs with his weapon.

Seifer gasped for breath as Roxas knocked him back again.

Seifer gasped harder and Roxas stood there. Namine yelled out. "Don't do it Roxas! He's too weak!"

Seifer stood up after catching his breath but was hit in the groin by Roxas.

Riku's eyes went wide. "Oooh, that has gotta hurt!"

Seifer fell back out of the ring. "Ring out!" Mr.Clarke yelled as he ran over to Seifer. "Are you okay?"

Seifer nodded then groaned before falling unconcious. "Wow, I didn't know I could hit so hard."

Mr.Clarke picked up Seifer and said. "Squall, you fight this Erik kid. Show him some technique."

The match started and Erik only landed a couple hits. He didn't stop fighting though. His brother was attacking viciously while Erik was getting tired.

Erik tried one more thing. He jumped in the air, flipped but paused with his head facing the ground. He spun with his arms in a helicopter formation.

Squall cried out when he was hit in the face as he fell to the ground. Erik didn't fare too well either he couldn't land properly and by the sound of the cracking from his left arm he had broken it.

Erik lay on the ground in pain as Riku and Sora ran over. Roxas was too busy helping Squall up.

Erik had his arms around his friends necks for support. His legs dragged on the ground as he looked over at the people sitting on the benches. He saw Olette, Kairi and Namine before passing out.

The three girls ran over. Kairi spoke first "Is he okay?" Sora shook his head. "Dunno, that fall looked pretty painful.

Namine looked over at Roxas who was helping Squall. "Roxas looked pretty beaten up too." Olette nodded. "Don't forget about Squall."

They brought Erik to the nurse's and put him on one of the beds. "C'mon, guys we've gotta get to class" "Yeah, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you enjoyed that it took a while to... What the hell am I saying it was easier than some of the other chapters.  
Well, I'm working on developing Erik's character. Please review.


End file.
